What Makes a Friend or a Leader? Aragorn POV
by Laheara
Summary: Aragorn reflects on his friends relationships and his own destiny to possibly become High King of Gondor.


Title: What Makes a Friend or a Leader?  
Author: Laheara (laheara@yahoo.com)  
Rating: G  
Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
Date: December 8, 2002  
Summary: Aragorn reflects on his friends relationships and his own destiny to possibly become High King of Gondor.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters. I am just borrowing them for a little personal perspective fic. :)  
*************  
  
I have observed my fellow members of what was the Fellowship since we first became a team to assist Frodo in his quest. There are some of us who were friends even before we came together. The Hobbits had lived in the Shire together their entire lives. Of course even amongst the four of them there were favorites, Frodo and Sam, and Merry and Pippin.  
  
The friendship between Frodo and Sam is so strong that even without knowing much of them you can sense it. Just in the way they act toward each other and how protective they are. They trust each other implicitly and would walk through fire if need be. Then with Merry and Pippin things are a little different. Merry seems to pick on Pippin sometimes but it is only in fun. It is very obvious that he cares deeply for Pippin and would do anything to protect him. I would say that Pippin is the must innocent of the four friends, it almost seems like he is new to this world. While of course, they all are really. None have left the Shire in their lives and until the Ring came to them they had no reason to.  
  
As with everything and everyone touched by this evilness, nothing stays the same, and nothing remains innocent for long. All four friends will have lost their innocence when this is over, if not their lives, but hopefully not their souls. However I am no sure when it comes to Frodo. I seem him suffering, I saw it everyday we were still together. He is troubled by the burden he must carry and the danger he is placing those around him in by staying. I can understand that.  
  
In my own life I think of the danger I would put people in if I did what many wish me to do with my life. Since birth I have run from this fate, a fate and a position I have no wish to have placed on me. It is my birth rite yes, but that does not mean it is right. When I look at myself I do not see the same man Arwen does. She sees and idealized version of me, one that can do no wrong in her eyes. Her father sees differently but believes I am capable of being the man she sees.  
  
I wish I could believe it was true of myself, but I still believe I can not be that different from my ancestor. We are the same blood, the same line. We have had different lives and I do crave power as he must have. But is the difference in our pasts enough to make me a better person? Is it enough to make me someone who would not fall to the power of the Ring? Some believe yes, but I am unsure.  
  
Even if I were sure does that give me cause the place others in danger to prove me right. Boromir desired the Ring for good, but fell to it's power. How different am I from him? He loved his home and his people and their way of life. I have not lived in Gondor, but it is in my blood, I feel it's pain. I will keep my promise. I will do what I can to save the White City, but that does not mean I must be King.  
  
  
My recent time in Rohan has taught me much. I see that as far as fighting battles are concerned I can be a leader of men. But being King is far more then just battles. Decisions that effects thousands must be made regularly. The fact that Theoden fell to Saruman's control proves that no person is untouchable.  
  
But just because you do not believe it is possible does not mean you are correct. I recall the Fellowship once again. Two of our number that had every reason, both personal and racial, to hate and distrust each other overcame their differences and actually became stronger for them.  
  
I do not believe anyone would have thought it likely Gimli and Legolas would became friends but in fact they have. More then just friends, they trust each other. I believe they would sacrifice for each other now. When they first met at the Council of Lord Elrond in Rivendell they were as different as any two beings could be. They even fought before us all. But then along the way our journey together changed them. By the time we reached Moria they would spend hours together, exchanging tails and laughing. Since we lost two Boromir and for a time Gandalf, and have been separated from all the Hobbits, I have seem even more bonding between them.  
  
I believe this experience has changed Legolas. He was an immortal among other immortals. Although trained in the art of war I do not believe he truly knew what it meant until he lost someone close to him. The lost of Gandalf, friend to us all for many years shook him. I could see by his actions out side Moria and during our time in Lothlorien. He had never experienced death of a mortal friend before and now that he has I see his respect for us has become greater. He now realizes, barring a fatal wound in battle, he will live on for many thousand more years and that none of us have few more then decades of life remaining.  
  
Given the war brewing in Middle-earth all the races may have but a short time remaining. Even though, I believe it is not how much time we are given but what we do with that time that makes us special. I have much to consider in my own life.   
  
It is known that I am the one man with the power of name and line to unite the kingdoms of men under the banner of Gondor. Together, even without the aid of the Elves we may yet triumph. Gandalf tells me he believes that when the Elves have left Men will become the dominant race. We have much development both social and many other fields before we may rival the Elves, but I believe he speaks the truth.   
  
If that is truth, then my actions as High King would not just effect the lives of my own people but those of every race in Middle-earth. That is a great responsibility for one being of any race. Given the relations I have seen among my friends I am unsure. What makes a friend or a leader? Is is blood, history, desire or is everything just fate?  
  
What I will decide I do not yet know. For the sake of us, I truly wish it is the correct choice. 


End file.
